


Superheroes don't cry

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Spideypool Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Peter has a rough night, his trauma is going back, his fears are becoming real but Wade is there for him.





	Superheroes don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE BUT I COULDN'T TAG IT FOR SOME REASONS 
> 
> I know it's short but took over an hour to write.
> 
> The idea came from the song "Supergirl" by Anna Naklab and my 3am angst playlist.

It was almost midnight when our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman was sitting on the rooftop after quite a rough begging. He didn't know what's happening but five attempts of robbery in two hours weren't an everynight thing. After making sure there's no one who needed help by the time, he took off his mask and while his feet were hanging down the edge he let his mind wonder, eyes sticked somewhere in the distance. Unfortunately that peace and quiet didn't last long before he felt the phone ringing in the hidden pocket. After reaching for it he looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number.  
"Hello?" he answered anyway.  
"Is this Peter Parker?" the lady on the other end asked.  
"Yes." Spiderman confirmed confused. "And who is this?"  
"My name is Anna Scott and I'm calling from St. John's hospital to inform you that your Aunt, May was brought to us a few minutes ago." the lady answered.  
Peter's heart stopped as he felt like all of the air was taken from him. He couldn't breathe.  
"My aunt?" he asked getting up , too shocked to process the information.  
"She got hit by a drunk driver but fortunately he wasn't going fast. There weren't too many major injuries so there's nothing she will recover from but right now she's in a coma." Anna informed him.  
"When can I see her?" he tried to hold back the tears. Superheroes don't cry, do they?  
"We can make an exception if you'll make it in 30 minutes but if not then tomorrow. Visiting hours are from 2pm to 5pm."   
"I'm going to be there as fast as I can." Peter assured before hanging up. "FUCK!" he cursed almost throwing the device.  
What kind of hero was he if he couldn't even keep the only family he had left safe?   
Just as he was about to jump and made his way to the hospital he heard a scream.   
"Shit..." he cursed again closing his eyes and letting out a loud sigh before swinging to the direction where the scream came from. 

"You'll never learn, will you?" Spiderman asked shaking his head as he landed next to the man who was standing face to the other man with a knife in his hand.   
"It's not your problem." the man with a knife growled stepping closer to the other.   
"Well, you brought a knife to the party so it's my problem now." Peter said before shotting the web right at the man's hand what caused him to step back.   
With a kick he sent the criminal to the wall which he webbed him to.   
"Well that was easy." Peter smirked before turning to the victim.   
Just now he realized that the guy wasn't much older than him.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"He.. He tried to rape me..." The guy answered shaking. "I didn't want to... To have sex with him... So he took a knife and..."   
Unfortunately Peter knew how it felt. Venom did the exact same thing few years ago.   
He felt his eyes watering just from the memory. If it wasn't for Wade, Venom would...   
Peter didn't want to even think about that.   
He held back the tears.  
Superheroes don't cry.   
"You're safe now." he assured the man trying to keep his voice steady even though he was shaking inside. "I'm going to walk you home okay? To make sure you're safe."  
"Thank you." the tears fell from man's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Spiderman. "Thank you so much.." he sobbed.   
Peter hugged him back.   
"You're gonna be okay."he said more to himself than the guy. 

When he was finally free it was past one am what meant that he couldn't go visit aunt May and had to wait till tomorrow. Exhausted he made his way to the apartment where surprisingly he found that the living room light was on.   
"Why aren't you asleep?" Peter asked taking off his mask just as he got in through the window.   
"I was worried Spidey." Wade got up from the couch and greeted his boyfriend with a hug and a kiss. "You always come back around midnight."  
"I had a crazy night." the hero sighed as he tried to unzip the suit but with no luck.   
"Here let me help you." Deadpool offered making Peter turn around. "What happened?" he asked when the suit dropped on the floor.   
"First there were like five robberies in two hours." Peter stared as he made his way into the bathroom. Wade followed him. "At the midnight I wanted to rest so I sat on the roof." he continued as he brushed his teeth. "And I got the call from the hospital. Aunt May was hit by a car and she's in a coma." he said with a calm voice like he was talking about the weather.   
Wade on the other hand sucked a breath.   
"Shit baby are you okay?" he asked concerned.   
"Yea I'm fine." Peter sighed as he washed his face. "Anyway, after that I needed to save a guy that turned out, was about to get raped.. Now can you excuse me, I want to take a shower." he was about to kick Wade out but the man stopped him.   
"Shit Peter you can't just brush it all off like nothing happened. After what you've been through... Are you really sure you're okay?" Wilson asked concerned.   
"Shower." Peter repeated before pushing Wade out and closing the door.   
As he stepped into the cabin he felt the warm water washing all of the city off him. Almost all of it. It didn't wash the feeling of helplessness and the way he fealt like someone was punching his insides, making his urge to cry even bigger.   
"SUPERHEROES DON'T CRY!" he shouted angrily.   
That's what Venom used to say when they were together and that was the only thing that Peter agreed with. He should never show anyone his weaknesses. Never.   
After a few minutes as he fealt like his body calmed down he stepped out, putted on the sweatpants and made his way to their bedroom where Wade was already laying in bed.   
Without a word Peter laid down on his side.   
There was a long moment of silence before he felt strong arms wrapping around him, Wade scarred chest pressed to his back.   
"Superheroes can cry." Deadpool whispered.   
That's all it took. Peter felt his eyes watering but this time he did nothing about it. He let the tears run down his cheeks as he turned to face his boyfriend.   
"It's okay baby." Wade whispered pulling Peter closer and letting the younger man hide his face in his chest.   
"If not me... He'd rape him.." the hero sobbed. "I couldn't save her..."   
"It's not your fault." Wade assured him. "Just rest and tomorrow we'll go to the hospital together."   
He didn't get an answer because Peter was already asleep from exhaustion. 

Turns out superheroes do cry.


End file.
